On A Summer Night
by mira-tan
Summary: what happens when Fate testarossa drowns and was saved by a mermaid?
1. Chapter 1

**On A Summer Night**

Fate and her Family decided to go on vacation in Kyushu together with Precia's sister, Linith, Her best friend, Lindy, her son, Chrono, and her girlfriend, Amy. Since the death of Linux Testarossa, Fate and Alicia's Father, Fate has been constantly avoiding everyone, including her twin sister, her smiling face was now replaced with an emotionless poker face is to what Alicia describes it.

"Fate wake up we're here" Alicia started rocking the sleeping girl to wake her up

"Mm… whatever" is all Fate said before waking up, she walked past her sister and took her luggage out of their van.

"Fate dear would you want to go swimming in the lake?" Her mother Precia asked, since she already asked Alicia while Fate was asleep.

"No. I'd rather be in my room; I do get a room to myself right?"

"No you'll be sharing one with Alicia like you always do"

"Ok" Fate then proceeded to her room which she will be sharing with Alicia

"Mom, ever since dad died Fate hasn't been smiling or laughing at all! I'm worried she might be like that forever" The older twin stated concerned, but who could blame her? She was so close to her Father that, Precia swore they could read each other's mind. So when they heard that he was shot to death, Fate was so devastated, she locked herself in her own room for 1 whole week, without eating, she loved her father so much that she would die just to protect him, but no she couldn't, how could she when she was only 12 years old?

"I'm worried too Alicia, that's why I brought you here, to have fun"

"But it's been 9 months since then mom! And fate hasn't forgotten it yet do you think she'll ever return back to normal?"

"I hope so Alicia I can't stand seeing my daughter like this"

"Me too mom, I can't stand seeing her like this either"

"Enough of that, Linith and Lindy should be here by an hour or two, let's prepare dinner ne? It's almost 8pm"

"Ok!" Alicia helped her mother carry their luggage and proceeded in making dinner.

While Alicia and Precia were making dinner, fate decided to go for a swim, she needed to clear all thoughts of her father, swimming was the second activity that helped her relax and forget.

Fate was swimming faster and faster till her legs cramped, would this be the end? She thought, her lack of oxygen, caused her to slowly blank out, but before she could, she saw a mysterious creature swim towards her. Fate woke up in one of the boulders near the beach

"Who was that girl? Was it a dream?" She said allowed

"Fate! dinner's ready! Auntie Lindy and Linith are here now" Alicia called Fate, as soon as fate heard this she ran towards Alicia, and they both preceded to the beach house. They were all having a pleasant dinner, with jokes here and there, laughter from everyone, constant chatting and of course a delicious meal, until an unknown person shouted her request which got everyone's attention, mostly Precia's.

"Please let your daughter take responsibility for what she has done!" The ruckus caused Precia to stomp toward the door with everyone on tow.

"Child! What are you talking about? It is late and you are causing quite the ruckus"

"Please let me marry your daughter" The stranger bowed "Let her take responsibility for what she has done" The said girl stared into precia's eyes with determination

"What?" Everyone said in unison

"Which of my daughter are you talking about? I have two"

"Uhm… the one with the lonely burgundy eyes" She pointed towards fate which shocked everyone.

* * *

**I'm sorry, late story... I only gpt my laptop back now, and I had was busy working, I never knew I could work so hard... sorry the first chapter isn't that good. I'll try to make the other chapters better. **

**Mira-tan's out peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

"W-w-wait! I-I didn't do anything to her mother! I swear!"

"… Hmmm… Ok you have permission to marry my daughter.. Uhmmm"

"Nanoha, my name is Takamachi Nanoha! It's nice to meet you all"

"Wait! Don't I have a saying in this?"

"NO!" everyone shouted

"Now, may I meet your parents Nanoha-san? So we can arrange the wedding soon?"

"Uhn! My bodyguards will help you!" suddenly out of nowhere 2 huge muscular guys appeared in front of them, they were holding gas tanks behind their backs and sprayed it all over Precia's and Alicia's face, while Fate fainted from their huge bodies.

"Okay let's go" a cheerful brunette ordered as she walked in front of her guards.

* * *

"mnnn…..nn"

"Finally Fate-chan, your awake! Seriously, you've been asleep for hours now!" stated a happy Alicia, wait why is she happy? Fate looked around and saw a window, which could probably tell them where they are. When she looked outside, she almost fainted, she was under water! And… there were fishes! And… and…..

*BANG! The door was opened, coming in was a bubbly brunette, similar to nanoha, who suddenly jumped on Fate.

"Mmm….. I wanna marry you!" she stated

"Eh?!"

"Hayate-chan! You can't! she's mine, I saw her first" An angry, side-ponytailed girl stated, after hearing what her sister said.

"Awww… But nee-chan, she's cool! I want her!" the one known as Hayate pouted

"No! you can have her sister, they look alike" Nanoha pointed towards Alicia, who was speechless

"Hm… Ok" With that Hayate pounced on Alicia, who in return caught her in a princely manner, which caused Hayate's heart to throb.

"Anyways, I cam her to tell you guys that father wants to see/talk to you"

"Ok the said in Unison.

* * *

"Hmm,…"

"Honey their here!"

"Good" The Testarossa Family then entered room together with Nanoha and Hayate.

"Sit please" The head of the family stated

"I am Takamachi Shiro and this is my wife Momoka" he gestured to the girl beside him

"Hello, Shiro-san, I am Testarossa Precia, and these are my daughters, Alicia and Fate"

"Yes, I've heard stories about your daughter"

"hmm… Is that so?"

"Well then, Let's get to business, as you know, we are mermaids correct?"

"Yes, we were surprised at first" Precia, was too calm! Too calm I tell you!

"In Mermaid Law, once a human has touched a mermaid, either the human or the mermaid shall be put to death, and because of this Law, My daughter, nanoha, or your daughter, fate, shall be put to death. But as you can see, I am not willing to kill my daughter, so as punishment, all of you will die. Keigo" Once shiro said the name 'Keigo' a man with a long, slim, samurai sword attacked the Testarossa family.

The man neared the girls and attacked with full strength, hoping to kill all of them in one slash. Nanoha and Hayate covered their eyes with each other's hands; they didn't want to see someone die. But nothing came, no scream, no slash, no nothing, it was complete silence, they both peeped from the other's hand and saw this:

A blonde haired girl in front of her family stopped the blade with only her left hand. Her grip on the blade was so tight that, it could have cut her palm. Any human would be shouting from pain, but this human did not, she had her head lowered and her bangs covered her face, as her right hand was balled into a fist, shaking.

"…." She muttered

"What?" the attacker asked

"I said… Don't you ever hurt them!" She glared at keigo, who was now scared as sh^t

"You can attack me, Kill me, hurt me, abuse me, I don't care, but never, EVER, hurt my family. Is that clear?" The man named keigo could only nod due to fear.

While everything was happening, Momoka and Shiro Takamachi, shared a conversation.

"I think she's perfect"

"Yea….. Her courage, strength, and nobility, she is perfect for Nanoha, But the only question is, does Nanoha love her?"

"Shiro….. Of course Nanoha Loves her, the way she talks about her, the way she stares longingly at her, there's no mistaking it, she's in love"

"I see….. let us send our daughter to land then… to be with her future husband.."

* * *

"We're finally on Land! Thank you!" Alicia and Fate both stated.

"Stop being exaggerated you two, your scaring your guests" Precia gestured towards, the two brunettes moving out from the water.

"Why do we have to bring them?" Fate whined, but she has to admit, Nanoha was a beauty, her warming smile, her brown hair, and gorgeous body was enough to make any man's mouth water, thankfully Fate was not a man.

"I'm sorry Fate, I Know your just forced to marry me." Nanoha's frown turned upside down.

"Fate! That is no way to treat a lady, Look at Alicia as an example" Fate looked towards her sister who was now cuddled up with Hayate.

"But, Nee-san's a playgirl…."

"Hey! I heard that! it's not my fault every girl falls for my charms"

"Your charms are my charms nee-san, we're twins"

"Whatever, atleast I know how to treat a lady"

"You know how to treat _every_ lady nee-san! You'll just end up breaking this poor girl's heart"

"No I won't because from the moment I saw her, I fell in love with her!" Alicia shouted making everyone silent. Finally realizing what she said Alicia tried to cover her not so obvious confession.

"N-no I-I m-mean, S-she was beautiful, a-and o-ofcourse I l-like her, b-but…"

"So does that mean you don't love me Alicia-sa-ma?" Hayate asked innocently, but behind those innocent words, and face, was a devil, a devil that only Nanoha knew, and she was afraid of it.

"N-no! Ofcourse I love you… wait I mean… I ahh! I give up" everyone giggled at the sight of Alicia being a stuttering mess, that was usually Fate. Alicia was just happy to seeher sister full of life again, maybe her meeting Nanoha wasn't a bad thing.

"Ara~ Ara~ My girls are growing up so fast~" Precia stated, the five of them then went to their rooms, and since Fate and Alicia shares a room, all four of them shall.

* * *

**R&R please... **

**Until the next time!**

**~~M-T~~ }:) (:{**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is the last chapter... just kiddin! I scared you didn't I? I am so sorry for the late update. Anyways Its our christmas break and i don't need to work or study anymore so I have more time to write so here you go ENJOY~~~**

**WARNING: May contain nanoha jealousy :D And another character **

* * *

OASN

Fate Pov:

Well it's been what? A month? Since I met that weird mermaid girl, and let me tell you sleeping in the same room as her is very annoying. She has her own bed, yet every morning I wake up she's there, in my bed, hugging me like her life depended on it, and every time I ask her to let go she makes this sad teary face, which I can't refuse! I mean grrrr!

"Fate-chan!" yep! Here we go me and Nanoha's first day at school. I wonder how people would treat her? Boys would probably fall for her, she seems like the popular type.

"Hai! Coming, coming"

Me, Nanoha, Alicia and Hayate are headed towards the bus area, I'm guessing there are girls waiting for their beloved 'Alicia-onee-sama' there, seriously if there were rankings for playgirls, Alicia would be the 1st place, that girl can't stop flirting whether her life depended on it. Let's just hope having Hayate would lessen her flirting antics.

"Alicia-onee-sama!" Some girls on the side walk squealed, here we go, another year with screaming 'alicia fans' or as I like to call it 'ciatics' short for Alicia fanatics. Thankfully before she could respong, hayate tugged her blazer and let her to the bus, glaring at everyone. I sat near a window seat as Nanoha sat beside me.

"So Fate-chan how is this 'school' thing like?" she asked

"It's fun I guess" I stated rather coldly as I do not want to talk right now, I don't want to go to this school.

I entered the class and proceeded to my seat, I told Nanoha to go to the principal's office awhile ago, she needs to get to her class or to say my class, I know mom well enough.

"So class, I know your all excited about this year, but we have a new student and I would like you to welcome her with open arms. Honey please come in"

"Hello everyone! My name is Takamachi Nanoha and I want to be your friend" she introduced herself rather plainly.

"Nanoha! Your beauty can never be rivaled please marry me!" A boy from our class shouted, sounding like a complete idiot, well I couldn't blame him, Nanoha is hot and her beauty is very unique.

"Eh?" She asked which caused the boys, and some girls to swoon over her cuteness

"I fell in love with you the moment I set my eyes on you! Please darling take my hand in marriage and together we'll frolic under the sun!" He stated dramatically as he knelt on one knee and took Nanoha's left hand.

"But I don't even know your name"

"Yuuno! My name is Yuuno Scrya, and yes, I am the sole heir to the Scrya inc."

"Ano~ Yuuno-kun… I don't even know you and, I'm already to be married to Fate-chan" Yea.. damn right she's….. wait…wait… WHAT? Did she really say that out loud? Oh god oh god.

Murmurs and whispers could be heard even a mile away, I could've sworn most of them scowled at me, who am I kidding? They probably hate my guts now, *sigh * I don't want any more trouble.

"Ok, wait! Where the hell is our sensei?" I just noticed now, but she disappeared, freaky.

"She's talking to the principal outside Fate-chan" My seatmate/the only one in our class that talks to me said.

"Thank you Ginga" I shot her one of my charming smiles which caused her to blush. Pleased with the reaction I got I got back to the situation at hand.

"Well its none of your business, so….. back off" With that I sat down and got back to daydreaming.

Nanoha Pov

How dare she? Blushing like that at Fate's smile, grr…. And what's with Fate?

"Fate…."

"What…." Just when I was about to respond out teacher came back and asked me sit beside Fate, well atleast I'm beside Fate now.

Lunch came a bit early since our history teacher went on maternity leave. But before I could even invite Fate-chan to lunch, a bunch of people swarmed me.

"Do you want to have lunch with me? Us?" they all ask…. Grrr..

"Back off, she's with me" Yes! Fate-chan came to save me, I knew she would, she'd want to spend her lunch with of course.

"Fate-cahn,,," Kyaa~

"Yo Nanoha, anyways come on, let's go Nee-san and Hayate must be in the roof top by now"

"Hai"

We arrived at the rooftop after a short and silent walk. I glanced up to fate to see that she has her usual calm demeanor, her hair swayed with every step she took and it took my breath away. Her beautiful face is just,… wow.

"Onee-san! Fate-san!" I heard my sister call. I stopped staring at Fate to see that Hayate and Alicia were already eating. There were unfamiliar faces I saw, there was a short haired blonde and a purple haired beauty.

"Yo Fate, glad to see you eat with us for once" Stated the short blonde

"Yea…. Well you know kinda busy?" Answered fate

"My, who is this fine lady, you have with you fate? "

"She's Nanoha Suzuka-chan"

"My, and would she be your fiancé as well?"

"Yes, I guess ne-san told you already"

"Don't ignore me you damn blonde, why are here anyways? Your usually with your ass of a girlfriend"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

All three of us asked simultaneously, wait Fate has a girlfriend? Who?

"Dammit Arisa! Why do you have to say out loud? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, Soooory, I didn't know they didn't know about you and her"

"Fate! who is this girlfriend of yours? And you should break it off with her you have a fiancé now"

"I know ne-san, I already did, and would you please! Stop over reacting?"

"alright imouto-chan but who is this _ex_ of yours?"

"Her name is ezra{1}, and she studies at Pure hearts academy"

Fate Pov:

At my statement all everyone stares at me except for nanoha, hers is more like a glare than a stare.

"What?"

"You have an EX-girlfriend at the most prestigious and expensive school here in japan, heck! That school is for billionaires and you expect us not to be shocked? Fate you ASS!" *Sigh, arisa's at it again.

"its not that shocking actually, I mean look at Fate, she's gorgeous, with high grades, her personality's cool and collected, and sometimes she's a badass. I even fell for her and that's telling you something" Well what suzuka said wasn't a Lie I knew she was in love with me at the beginning but that all changed when she met arisa, they're perfect for each other, actually they've been together for years now.

"Suuuzuuuka-chaaaaan" hahahaha Arisa's whining sounds like an abandoned puppy, she looks like one too!

"OH hush! You know I love you" And again they've ignored all other aspects of life but themselves.

"So imouto-chan, how did you meet this ezra girl?"  
"Oh, I literally ran over her with my bike, when I saw her uniform, I knew she was a rich kid, So I treated her to lunch thus! The beginning of our friendship which eventually turned to a relationship"

"…"

"…."

"…wow… Nanoha you ok?

"Yea… uhmm.. just tired"

"I see you should rest, wouldn't want you to faint now would we?"

"Alicia's right Nanoha, you should rest, here lie on my lap" What? I could be sweet sometimes.

"But back to the topic at hand… so tell us more about ezra-chan?"

"Hmmm… well she's sweet, cool, not spoiled… hmm.. what else? Oh yea! And did I ever mention she was gorgeous! And she had the cutest expressions when teased hahahaha"

HAYATE POV

"Hmmm… well she's sweet, cool, not spoiled… hmm.. what else? Oh yea! And did I ever mention she was gorgeous! And she had the cutest expressions when teased hahahaha"

At this point Onee-chan was fuming, was Fate-nee this dense? Or is she just plain stupid? Same with her stupid older sister. Fate-nee brought out a picture and showed it to Alicia.

"Woah! Fate! She's hot! I would love to get in her pants, I mean she has great assets!" WTF?! I brought my hand up and hit Alicia in the head HARD I mean who was this ezra-chan? I have to see her. As I saw the picture I got more pissed, I can't deny she's hot, but I'm still young! I bet I'd grow up prettier than her.

"Sorry, Sorry heheheh" Alicia rubbed her back nerveously, BAKA!

"So back to topic" Arisa interupted "Why and how did you guys break up?"

"Well her father didn't really like me, and she had no intentions to fight for so I broke it off. It wasn't really a big deal for me, she didn't want to fight for me? fine! I know when i'm unwanted" Fate replied as if it was years ago, but from the looks of it, it must have been no later than months.

ALICIA POV:

"Dang sis you cold" I said with my all around ghetto accent, I'm awesome!

"whatever" she says nonchalantly

"Anyways.. Are you guys excited about the campus tour tomorrow?" Arisa says

"Huh? What campus tour?" I did not know that!

"Yea what campus tour?" Fate followed

"*sigh* did any of you listen to your homeroom class?" Everyone shook there head no

"Well apparently almost all our teachers have mysteriously resigned, so while their recruiting, we're off to go on a campus tour apparently it lasts 2 weeks" Suzuka says excitedly. I think I may have an idea about these mysterious resignations.

"Well let's have fun on this trip then!"

"YEA!" everybody said in unison

THE NEXT DAY (ON THE BUS)

"Alright Everyone!the first school we're going to is..." Miyako-sensei searched her list "Pure-Hearts academy.." Howls and cheers could be heard around, everybody knew this school was not only for the rich and faboulous but also for some the teen celebrities like: the famous teen yuri couple luka and miku, the famous shizuro viola owner of japan's #1 modelling company and her lovely girlfriend Natsuki kruger the owner and founder of Garderobe Academy of music and fine arts so yes this school is big deal.

"Alright, alright I know everybody is excited for this academy but let me please warn you, IF YOU DO NOT BEHAVE IN THIS SCHOOL WE WILL BE ENDING THE TRIP TODAY!" Scary...

We arrived on the campus and might i say this school is HUGE! it's like bigger then the white house! it's wow!

"Alicia! come on! we're going to be distributed to our classes!" Arisa shouts!

"coming!"

"Okay so class, I was justinformed that the other schools that we were suppose to go are.. well... they had issues so everyone will stay at this school and study here for 2 weeks, since all of you live in dorms, you will also sleep in Pure-hearts academy's dorms so get to the classes you were assigned to!" Miyako-sensie shouted yay~~~ This is awesome! me and the gang are in 1 class and its 2-S

we entered the classroom and lined up in front of the students, Hayate, Nanoha and suzuka looked at the ground being very shy and stuff, Arisa looked at suzuka trying to figure out why the girl was shy, and Fate.. well Fate was being fate, being cool and stuff not really paying attention to the students staring at her.

"well class these are the students that will be joining us for the next two weeks.. please tell us something about yourselves"

"Hi i'm nanoha and its nice to meet you! I would want to be your friend"

"Hi I'm hayate and i love cosplaying!"

"Hi I'm suzuka from the tsukimura industries"

"I'm arisa from the bannings corp."

"Hi I'm Alicia! and i would love to be your prince charming" I say with a wink which caused everyone to giggle and fate to roll her eyes at me

"Sup i'm fate and this is really annoyin" this caused everyone to squeel

"i guess we have another ice princess here or should i say ice prince?" sensei said

"Fate sit beside kruger i have a feeling you two would get along, alicia hayate arisa and suzuka please sit in the back and nanoha please sit beside ezra" As i turned my head i saw a beautiful red headed beauty.

* * *

**dun dun dun! hahahah CLIFFHANGER! I think**

**{1} Just imaging erza from fairytail with a very kind, bubbly and timid personality**

**{2}Pure-Hearts Academy is an All-girls Academy **

**{3} I know its has a bit of crossover in it **

**Sorry it was so late and a bit rushed, I only had a day to do it because i had to work, study, train and other stuff! please stay tuned I promise it will be worth it! Please review! and suggestions are highly requested! thank you! till the next time**

**Until the next time!**

**~~M-T~~ }:) (:{**


End file.
